Many Shades of Justice (traduction)
by Volcane4
Summary: Et si la bombe dans la tête de Seryu n'avait pas fonctionné ? Et si, plutôt que de mourir, elle avait du faire face à ses victimes et à leurs familles ? La culpabilité n'est-elle pas pire que la mort ? L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. Ne vous arrêtez pas aux genres, je ne savais juste pas trop quoi mettre.


**Many shades of Justice**

 _Hello ! On se ret_ _rouve pou_ _r quelque chose de complètement nouveau pou_ _r moi, déjà pa_ _rce que cette fic n'a absolument_ _rien à voi_ _r avec Ha_ _r_ _ry Potte_ _r qui était jusque là mon domaine de p_ _rédilection mais aussi pa_ _rce qu'il s'agit de ma p_ _remiè_ _re t_ _raduction ! Je n'aime pas tellement le pe_ _rsonnage de Se_ _ryu mais vous ve_ _r_ _rez dans la deuxième pa_ _rtie, il y a peut-êt_ _re finalement un peu d'humanité bien cachée au fond d'elle._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne possède absolument pas l'unive_ _rs qui appa_ _rtient à **Takahi**_ _ **ro** et **Tatsuya Tashi**_ _ **ro** , de même que les pe_ _rsonnages, ni l'histoi_ _re qui est de **SPARTAN JOSEPH-122** et que je ne fais que t_ _radui_ _re pa_ _rce que je l'ai tellement aimée que je voulais que le public f_ _rançais puisse la découv_ _ri_ _r (et que je vous invite à alle_ _r voi_ _r en ve_ _rsion o_ _riginale si vous lisez un peu l'anglais, j'ai ga_ _rdé le même tit_ _re). Je veux aussi_ _reme_ _rcie_ _r ma bêta **JustTayx** qui m'a gentiment co_ _r_ _rigé au niveau de la langue et m' a aidée à élimine_ _r les tou_ _rnu_ _res un peu lou_ _rdes et les cont_ _resens (p_ _remiè_ _re t_ _raduction, p_ _remiè_ _re bêta md_ _r)._

 _Rating : T pour la violence_

 _Bonne lectu_ _re !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Vaincue, à la merci du Night Raid**

Seryu Ubiquitous et son teigu Koro étaient sur le point de tuer Mine, qui était étendue au sol, blessée. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose était salement amochée après son passage à tabac par son adversaire. A cause de ses bras de métal, les coups de Seryu faisaient plus de dégâts que ceux d'une personne normale.

Mine réfléchissait à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle avait juré qu'elle ne vivrait jamais plus des jours aussi sombres, et elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre subir les horribles discriminations dont elle avait souffert. Alors qu'elle gisait sur le sol, elle changea le canon de son teigu, Pumpkin. Elle activa sa forme de sniper à la place de sa forme de fusil d'assaut.

Après s'être relevée, elle vit Seryu et Koro bondir vers elle. Sans hésitation, elle leva son teigu et visa. Haussant le ton, elle cria :

« _ NE SOUS-ESTIMEZ PAS… PUMPKIN ! »

L'énergie de l'arme traversa directement Koro et sectionna en deux le teigu vivant. Koro fut séparé de son corps.

« _ KORO ! ! ! »

Assister à la destruction de son teigu était trop pour Seryu. Elle avait déjà perdu son père, le capitaine Ogre, docteur Stylish et maintenant Koro.

« _ Le jugement des Dix Rois est à court de munitions mais j'ai toujours ça ! »

Les bras artificiels de Seryu se séparèrent de son corps, révélant deux pistolets au bout de ses bras. Elle les pointa sur Mine.

« _ La justice doit l'emporter !

_ J'en ai assez ! »

Mine regarda la fille qui lui avait pris deux de ses camarades, Sheele et Chelsea. Sheele était comme une sœur pour elle, et même si elle ne s'était pas toujours entendue avec Chelsea, elle la considérait tout de même comme une amie. Toutes les deux avaient été tuées et leurs corps avalés par Koro. Sheele avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de Mine et Chelsea avait été tuée par Kurome. Sa tête avait été mise au bout d'une pique et exposée en place publique dans une ville voisine afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Mine déplaça son teigu à une telle vitesse que Seryu ne vit rien venir. Le souffle d'énergie de Pumpkin brûlait toujours et Mine utilisa la même technique que pour Koro : elle coupa Seryu en deux.

Alors que son torse se séparait de sa moitié inférieure, Seryu hurla :

« _ NON ! ! ! Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver ?! »

L'énergie de Pumpkin était si dévastatrice qu'elle avait traversé les ruines d'un ancien immeuble. Alors que l'arme commençait à refroidir, Mine dit à son ennemie vaincue :

« _ Le pouvoir de mon arme vient de l'énergie émotionnelle. Plus mes sentiments sont intenses, plus Pumpkin a de carburant. »

Seryu gisait au sol. Elle était sévèrement blessée. Sans bras ni jambes, elle ne pouvait même pas se lever pour regarder Mine dans les yeux.

Mine continua de dire à Seryu pourquoi ell e avait perdu contre elle :

« _ En fait, le moment où tu m'as faite chier, c'est précisément à ce moment-là que tu as perdu. »

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, où la tension était palpable, Seryu rompit le silence en riant comme une démente. Même dans la défaite, elle continuait de prouver à quel point elle était folle.

« _ La justice l'emportera toujours ! Peu importe le prix, tous les méchants doivent être détruits ! »

Mine s'approcha, s'arrêta juste à son niveau et vociféra :

« _ Vas… tu… finir… par… FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ?! »

Mine, la dominant de toute sa hauteur puis s'agenouillant devant elle, lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle la frappa encore de la main gauche puis de ses deux poings joints en même temps. Ce faisant, elle pensait à toutes les vies que cette fille avait prises.

« _ C'est pour Sheele ! Pour Chelsea ! Et pour tous les autres que tu as tués ! »

Puis, alors qu'elle se remettait debout devant Seryu, Mine se rendit compte que ses jointures étaient ensanglantées. Elle avait déjà donné bon nombre de coups, mais jamais au point d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Elle avait toujours été une sniper et c'était la première fois qu'elle tabassait quelqu'un presque jusqu'à la mort.

Après avoir regardé ses mains, la jeune fille jeta un œil à son adversaire. Seryu n'était pas morte mais complètement assommée, et avait le visage en sang. Mine resta immobile, pensant en son for intérieur :

« Je devrais te tuer là, ici et maintenant. Au moins, tu ne nuirais plus à personne. »

Mine saisit le corps inconscient de Seryu et le traîna jusqu'à un tas de gravats. Elle était résolue à prendre une pierre dans le but de lui écraser ensuite la tête avec.

Mais soudainement, la jeune fille entendit une voix derrière elle :

« _ Mine ! Tout va bien pour toi ? »

C'était Tatsumi, vêtu d'Incursio.

« _ Tatsumi ! »

Tatsumi courut vers elle et la serra contre lui. Il ne l'avait encore jamais serrée comme cela. Mine rougit fortement et Tatsumi également.

« _ J'ai réussi à vaincre cette Démone Rakshasa. Je ne pense pas avoir mis fin à son existence, mais au moins, on ne la verra plus pendant un bon moment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Elle est morte ? »

Mine lui son combat contre Seryu. Comme elle avait été proche de la défaite. Comment elle avait détruit son teigu. Et comment elle l'avait tabassée presque à mort, ainsi que la manière dont elle comptait la tuer. Tatsumi l'interrompit alors :

« _ Ne la tue pas maintenant. J'ai une idée. Mais je dois d'abord trouver le teigu.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Tu verras. Ligote-la et mets-lui un bandeau sur les yeux. On l'emmène avec nous.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'amener à combattre de notre côté, rassure-moi ? Rien de ce que je lui ai dit ne l'a atteinte.

_ Non. Mais elle a besoin de savoir que son idée de la justice fait plus de mal que de bien aux personnes qu'elle est censée protéger. Je veux qu'elle sache ce qu'est la vraie justice. »

Tatsumi trouva Koro rampant sur le sol. Il était incapable de se régénérer et pouvait seulement se tortiller et aboyer quand Tatsumi l'attrapa. Il trouva ensuite Seryu ligotée et bâillonnée. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et dit à Mine de bien s'accrocher.

« _ On y va. »

Tatsumi se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, en direction de la base temporaire du Night Raid.

 _Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la deuxième partie de cette histoire !_

 _Xoxo, Volcane_


End file.
